Adventure-vania Time
by notalivezombie
Summary: Follow the journey of Finn Belmont as he tries to rid the evil forces bent of breaking the seal of the demon lord trapped in the Night-O-Sphere.


_**Its almost 11pm here, so I'll make this quick! My birthday was Friday! I'm 26 now ya'll! It was awesome nothing but good cake and good booze along with great people to celebrate it! Second, my other story 'A question he didnt even know' will continue on! Lastly a bit of advice, if you are a woman working in a barber shop with a low cut shirt and puberty was very kind to you, DONT WEAR THE LOW CUT SHIRT! The lady stood in front of me and kept telling me to look forward! My eyes were chest level with her!**_

* * *

It's almost nine A.M. as the train pulls into the station, a man of just twenty-one dressed in a baby blue dress pants and a white buttoned shirt along with a red gentleman's coat, the gentleman has short blonde hair and blue eyes and on the side of his dress pants attached on is a whip. He sits and waits for the train to come to a complete stop, as it does he checks his pocket watch.

"Right on time."

The smoke billows out of the train and slowly dissipates, the doors to the passenger cars open up and out steps the man. His coat has a white cross embroidered onto the right side, his black polished shoes make slight clicks as he walks onto the platform of the station. He has entered the Imperial city 'Candy' one of the largest cities in all of Ooo. Ruled by it's queen, Queen Sugar, the man was summoned to the Imperial City Candy to have an audience with Queen Sugar to discuss matter that he would be most experienced with. As he walks out of the station he takes notices to how vast the city is, separated into three massive rings, one higher than the other. The lowest ring is one giant market district, almost all trade routes run through the city for protection and wealth.

The second ring is a residential area, the friendliest people are said to be housed here and the final ring is the palace itself. The palace is enormous, just by gazing upon it can you see how wealthy the city really is. The gentleman walks through the market district taking in all the sights of vendors and stalls selling their wares or showing off their jewelry as he passes by. Choosing to only take quick glances he continues on not need anything over the top. He reaches the first stair well in the market leading into the residential area, two giant wooden and steel doors are placed in front of them. A single guard stands off to the side by a smaller door, the gentleman walks over to him.

"Excuse me sir but why are these gates closed?"

"Citizens only beyond this point sir, move along." his voice echos through his closed helmet.

"But why only citizens? and still you have not answered my first question."

"Sigh, because citizens only! Now move along before I make you move!"

"That would not be wise, for I was invited here."

"Oh yeah? By whom?" the voice was echoed by you could hear the suspicion in his voice.

The gentleman reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small scroll and hands it to the guard. The guard looks at the scroll for a moment (at least the gentleman things he did) and then takes it, as he opens the parchment he lowers it down quickly and looks at the gentleman, then lifts the scroll back up and looks over it again, then lowers it back and looks at the gentleman. The armor can be heard rattling as a shaking gauntlet hand give the gentleman back the scroll. In a shaky voice the guard address the gentleman.

"S-so so-rry Sir Belmont! I-I-I Di-dn't k-now it-it was you! PLEASE, erhm, please let me show you the way."

Sir Belmont only smiles and gestures for the guard to continue, the guard swiftly turns around and knocks on the smaller door.

"Davison! Open the blasted door!" he shouts as he slams his fist into the door.

"At once sir!" a shaky teenage voice can be heard, the door clicks and opens.

"Make way boy! We have Sir Belmont with us!" The guard says as he pushes the teenager out of the way.

The young man is wearing a lesser form of armor steel and leather adorn his body, you can see his brown hair slightly poking through his helm. His eyes wide as he looks over his commanding officer and Sir Belmont, he rushes over to his commanding officers side and whispers to him while taking glances over his shoulder at Sir Belmont.

"Is this really him! THE Sir Belmont! Slayer of countless minions of the Night-O-Sphere! Is it Sir Daniel?"

"He has a royal summons from Queen Sugar herself! Addressed to one Sir Belmont! Now go back to your post Davison and keep that door closed to outsiders!"

Davison salutes Sir Daniel and Sir Belmont, taking a moment more to look him over then rushes back to his post to close the small door. Belmont chuckles to himself, knowing how famous his family name has become. All thanks to his late father Joshua Belmont, who has saved the grassland village from all forms of Night-O-Sphere demons. It was his father who fought tooth and nail for three days and nights straight, single handedly against ten-thousand demons or at least thats how the story is told. Sir Daniel and Belmont walk through the residential area entrance path to the next doors, which are made of pure steel.

"So Sir Daniel, you still have not answered my question as to why these doors are closed and the rings are now being kept separated from the public."

Sir Daniel sighs heavily "We have been attacked by many a foul creature these past two months, at first the attacks were nothing the guards could not handle but as time went on the beast became fouler and there were more of them! Soon we were losing guards left and right!"

"I see, so is that why this district is almost bare?"

Belmont had noticed upon entering the residential ring that there were hardly any people around. He had caught glimpses of citizens here and there hiding in the shadows or peeking out of their windows. They reach the last door and again Sir Daniel knocks on a smaller steel door, asking to be let in.

"Yes Sir Belmont, some citizens have become too afraid to leave the second ring."

"Then why is the market so flooded with people?"

"Those are mostly travelers, those who dont know, or the rest of the shop owners from the other side of the ring. The norther side has been heavily damaged and is under constant repair from the damned heathen's that come attacking in the dark."

"So these beast only come out at night?"

"No Sir Belmont, though I wish they would."

Belmont does not quite understand what Sir Daniel meant by that, as the enter the final ring Belmont gets a better look at the palace. The two enter a huge ivory and marble archway leading into the massive courtyard. A large water fountain sits in the center of the path, beyond that leads to the palace's main doors to the left of the fountain is another path that leads to the guard barracks and to the right a training yard. Belmont and Sir Daniel walk past the fountain up to the main doors, Sir Daniel pushes them open, once open they lead into the main throne room, a red carpet runs along the floor between a row of four tall stone pillars. At the end of the carpet sits Queen Sugar, a white gold tiara sits upon her flowing black hair and her eyes are a bright pink.

She wears a flowing purple gown, she see's Sir Daniel and Belmont enter the royal throne room and stands.

"Who have you brought before me, Sir Daniel?" Her voice is soft and melodious.

"Your Highness may I present Sir Belmont!" he gestures towards Belmont.

"I see! My messengers have finally found Sir Belmont." She says as she walks over towards Belmont. "Sir Jake Belmont! It is an honor to have you here."

"I am Finn Belmont your majesty." Finn says as he takes a bow.

"Finn Belmont!? Where is Jake Belmont? He is the man we need!" Queen Sugar looks to Sir Daniel.

"Explain yourself!" Sir Daniel unsheathe's his sword and points it as Finn.

"Hold! I am Finn Belmont, younger brother to the late Sir Jake Belmont. I come on his behalf." raising his hand to Sir Daniel.

"Sir Jake... has passed... I am sorry for your loss but with his death I fear it is ours as well." She says solemnly.

"I know I am not my brother your highness but all I ask is a chance to prove my worth as a Belmont." Finn says as he takes a knee before the Queen.

"I see you are eager to server but what we need now is an experience monster hunter, I'm sorry but you came all this way for nothing." she turns and walks back to her throne.

"Your majesty wait, please!" Finn walks after Queen Sugar but is stopped as Sir Daniel walks in front of him

"You shall go no further, rouge! The Queen has spoken, now show yourself before I do!"

"You do not want to do this Sir Daniel..."

Sir Daniel charges Finn sword raised high as he intends to scare Finn off, the blade comes down and stops just a hair away from Finns head. Finn does not looked fazed, he is just standing there looking at Sir Daniel, almost as though he is looking through him.

"I'll tell you again, you do not want to do this."

Sir Daniel pulls his blade back and runs the hilt of it full force at Finn, hoping to knock him out. What Sir Daniel didn't expect was to be thrown into the air behind Finn, a loud clang of armor rings out in the thrown room. Queen Sugar turns around and sees Finn standing there looking directly at her, while Sir Daniel lays unconscious behind him. She claps her hands together, the sound of marching fills the air as ten men in full body armor similar to Sir Daniel's enter the chamber. They Line up in two rows of five around Finn.

"Leave now or face the consequences."

"I cannot leave, this city needs me."

"Very well, you were warned. Guards size him!"

Finn is charged from both sides swords and spears ready to attack, Finn detaches the whip from his side. He spins around swinging the whip at the ground, all ten guards lose their footing and fall down. They raise to their feet and two charge at him from either side, Finn lets one guard get in close. The Guard is carrying spear and drives it towards Finn, which Finn summersault's over him and swings his whip at the spear. As the whip wraps around it, Finn pulls and the spear is sent flying across the room in the other direction. Finn them jumps up and kicks the guard in the chest flinging him into the other charging guard and watches as they skid across the floor. The other guards become nervous and slowly back up a few steps, Finn just stands in the center of them and looks towards Queen Sugar.

"I've seen enough, I shall be your opponent now. Sword!"

Finn looks in shock as Queen Sugar declares this, then a man comes running up to her carrying something wrapped in cloth. The man is dressed from head to toe in a brown robe and seems to have appeared from thin air, he pulls back the cloth to reveal a gem encrusted fencing blade.

"Thank you." she takes her stance

"You should reconsider your majesty, I don't want to hurt you."

The next thing Finn notices is that Queen Sugar is rapidly gliding towards him, her sword pointed out at his head. She moved so fast Finn barely had time to dodge her attack and his check was knick'd but she did not let up there as she kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards.

"If you can not beat me, how can you hope to be any help here? Leave now."

"I will not!" he says coughing a bit as he does.

"Very well, I shall not miss a second time."

Queen Sugar charges Finn before he has time to stand, Finn jumps out the way and slings his whip at her ankle. She feels the whip wrap around her and slices down at it, only for her sword to stop as though it was hitting steel. Her hand shakes for a moment before the blade drops and she is pulled off her feet. Finn is now on his feet and cracks his whip at the blade, sending it skidding across the floor.

"You have been bested your highness. Stand down." Says Finn standing over the Queen.

"You may have beaten me but the monsters out there are far worst then me!" she shouts at Finn.

"Perhaps he needs a test then to prove himself?" A voice from behind everyone says.

All eyes turn around and see the man in brown robes standing in front of the throne, his face is obscured by the shadow cast from his hood. In his right hand he holds a stone with a strange mark etched into it.

"What do you propose, Mallow the Smart?" Said Queen Sugar as she is helped up by her guards.

"Place the young man in the guard tonight and let us see what he can do."

Queen Sugar contemplates this, as she look over Finn Belmont, then she looks back to Mallow. Sighing, she walks back to her throne. Mallow steps to the side allowing her to pass.

"Very well Mallow but know I wash my hands of this. I will not be responsible for an innocent mans death."

"You do not need to worry about me, your highness." Finn says as he bows in gratitude.

"See nothing to worry about Queen Sugar, now young man follow me. I will show you to your quarters for the day, you will need your rest if you are to work the guard tonight."

Mallow begins walking out of the throne room with Finn Belmont at his side, Mallow leads Finn down a long corridor.

"Mallow, why did you stand up for me? You do not know me and own me nothing, so why?"

"I knew your father, a great man. I fought along side him before I became 'Mallow the Smart' Imperial City Candy's grand mage."

"If you are so grand why do you not destroy this evil yourself?"

"If I were to leave the city it would be destroyed, if the evil should arrive in my absence. I must also train Bonnibel in the arcane for when she takes the crown."

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnibel is Sugar Queen's only heir to the throne, a girl of thirteen years of age and my personal protege, she is very skilled in the arcane ways but can be a handful."

They walked down the corridor finally reaching a tower and Mallow opened the door, up the spiral staircase was a door.

"Now if you will climb this stairwell, you will find your room." Mallow said pointing up.

"Any chance you could use your magic to get me up there faster?" Finn said eyeing the long walk up.

"Sure I can but I wont, goodbye!" Mallow said as he walked away.

"Great..."

As Finn made it to the top he saw a small room with a single bed inside, he crawls into the bed and shuts his eyes figuring he will need sleep for the night ahead. The sun is now completely gone from the sky and the moon is making its rise.

ARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Finn is startled awake by the loud howl, he makes his way back down the tower into the main throne room. Where he see's Mallow the Smart standing at the front doors, Mallow looks over his shoulder.

"You're late youngster, come we cant keep the other soldiers waiting." Mallow says as he beings to walk out of the palace. Finn reaches the palace door and looks over the huge city and see's fire in the Market district. Screams fill the air of pain and panic, Finn grips his whip tight in his hand.

"It's going to be a long night"


End file.
